Superhero
by Aisha2013
Summary: One shot about Patricia and Eddie during christmas at school. Not everybody has a fun christmas...Patricia finds herself in a horrible situation till Eddie swoops down to save her (not that she'd admit she needed though ;) ) Hope you guys like it!


**Hey guys! Its me again! I decided to write this one shot about Peddie. Hope you guys like it and please review cause reviews are like choco chip cookies guys...and who doesn't like that? Thx!**

**xoxo Aisha2013**

* * *

It was Christmas and everybody was in that festive mood. They had really had gone all out at school, decorating it with tinsel, and for the first time, mistletoes. And, of course, all the couples found this as an excuse for PDA in the hallways. Well, everyone except Patricia. She hated PDA. So it wasn't a shock for Eddie when she rejected his advances. But that doesn't mean he couldn't try!

However, she was taking none of it even when he used his puppy eyes so he just grumbled in his seat. She just smirked.

Later that day, Patricia was heading out of the empty drama class where she had stupidly left her phone. She was fumbling with it when she crashed into a hard body. That person gripped her shoulders to prevent her from falling down thankfully.

She looked up to see her Eddie's worst enemy, Benji. Oh no.

He leaned forward and said, " you should be more careful where your walking Trixie." She just crinkled his nose from his foul stench and snapped, "Move out of my way please!" But he just chuckled and gripped her even harder. Ouch, that was going to bruise. She gave him a confused look and asked what he wanted, to which he replied "You."

"Well, you can't have me. I'm taken. So sorry." _Not. _She thought.

"But I believe you owe me a kiss. After all, we are standing under mistletoe", he replied, smirking. She gazed up and to her horror, there it was.

Of course, she refused and tried to move out of his grip but he wasn't having that. It wasn't fair that Eddie got all the hot girls, so he decided to change her mind by fisting his hand in her hair and crashing his mouth over hers.

She froze in shock, and then tried to push him back but he just responded by biting her lip, hard. That's when the tears started to form. Now you must be thinking...Patricia crying? Well you would too if you were assaulted like she was being. She was thrashing trying to escape and he was hurting her. His hand sneakily started to roam downwards, when Eddie came around the corner.

His eyes met Patricia's fear filled ones and he saw red. It didn't matter who was doing what towards her, but no one was allowed to make her cry. So he sprung into action by tackling Benji. Sure Benji was the captain of the hockey team, but Eddie was fueled by adrenaline so he had the lead. And it helped that he was built too. Punch after punch came onto Benji, until Mr. Sweet and some other teachers who had heard the commotion forced him off. No questions were asked to Eddie and Patricia after seeing the latters condition. Benji was taken to Mr. Sweet's office and Eddie escorted Patricia home. Patricia was frozen on the spot, blinking, with one hand on her lips and the other clutching the door, tears streaming down her porcelain face. So Eddie simply lifted her bridal style along with her bags and took her back to the house. She didn't say anything, just snuggled herself into the familiar warmth of Eddie.

As soon as their housemates saw what condition Patricia was in, they quieted down and set to work, Joy taking her things, Amber wiping all the makeup, Mara brought down some painkillers and a bottle of water, Jerome and Alfie stood there silently as they planned to hurt whoever did this to their Trixie, Jerome especially. Nina brought down some soup and Fabian brought some blankets for the couple. They then dispersed, giving them some privacy. Patricia and Eddie were huddled in front of the fireplace on the couch. Patricia was on his lap, trying so hard not to break down, and she might have, if he didn't wrap his arms around her, acting like glue, mending her.

One look into his eyes however and she lost it. She explained everything through her tears and he just held her, whispering soothing words in her ear. He was going make sure Benji was expelled tomorrow, no doubt 'bout that. And he was sure Jerome and Alfie had something even better planned for him.

Finally after half an hour, her trembles and sniffles had stopped. She finished all the soup in half a second, which caused him to chuckle at her greed and her to stick her tongue at out him. The real Patricia had returned. He looked into her beautiful eyes and merely said an I Love You to ensure that he would always be there. He then gave her a soft, tender kiss full of love (wow that sounded cheesy! He has to stop hanging around Amber), which she happily returned. She was allowed to be sappy once in a while, right? And she was sure of one thing. That Eddie really was her superhero, with or without his powers. Oh, and that the school was never going to hang mistletoe again.


End file.
